leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Glop48/Champion Concept : Vizier,The Secret Wielder (unfinished)
Hello summoners and welcome to my new champion idea : Vizier,The Secret Wielder He is a squishy attack damage ganker who is very good at fighting against casters or champions that have combos to to his kit.He has a big urn on his back full of scrolls (somehow like Ryze) and a red hood.He wields two blades attached to his hands and always has a crouching position.His mouth is sewed up or could be covered by something and so,he speaks like Sona to the player, with telepathy. Abilities : Passive: Runic Scroll : Enemies that stay in a close raidus around Vizier have a short movement speed debuff.Also he will increase his attack speed by a short amount after every cast of his spells. Q-Illusionary Dash : Vizier turns into energy at a location,dashing in a straight line.He is untargetable during the dash and will deal damage to everybody he dashes to,adding damage after each target that he passes trough. W-Essence Drain : Vizier sucks the essence of the enemy,dealing damage to a single target and silencing them.The silence duration and damage increases depending on how many spells the enemy casted before they were drained,in an amount of time after this spell gets off cooldown. E-Forbidden Secret : Vizier blocks the last ability casted by the enemy ,making it unusable for a short period of time.This spell costs some health and some little mana,and the duration of it on ultimates is reduced. R-Secret Wielder- Passive: Vizier restores mana every hit. Active : Vizier uses his scroll to bind all enemies in an area and deal minor magical damage to all enemies binded.He will also deal bonus damage to random target that got binded,prioritizing the ones with lower health. Backround : "Even at the beginning of time secrets existed.Small words and information that only a few knew.They could be spells,incatations,locations and so on.The few who knew all created a temple.The Temple of Silence.There the elders kept the secrets away from any warriors or summoners.For a time they were safe.....until they hired a warriors to guard the palace.At first they wanted to deploy magical constructs,but they didn't have enough magical energy to create them.Most of the warriors died from the abnormal silence or went insane,but one remained.He didn't mid the silence,but wanted the secrets.He stole them one day and fleed away from the temple.For a time he was doing good,seeling information to people or telling them for money but soon,he saw the wrath of the elders.As time passed his mouth started to degenerate and soon his mouth was only but a black stitch.Fueled by revenge,he trained himself and learnt from the stolen scrolls,how to fight magic.Now he is a hunter,trying to hunt those that took away his abillity to say the secrets and has joned the League in order to test his hunter skills " Quotes : Upon selection : "Let them taste my on magic on their flesh ! Hahahaha Movement : "Never miss the target " "Magic,beware ! "This urn is heavy " "Where is my target ?" "Embrace death" "The will not see it coming " "This shall be finished" "My blades cut deep through magic " "Casters beware " "The eternal pain" Attacking : "With pleasure" "Take this !" "Your life is cut short " Magic shall be crushed" "I shall inflict pain " "Kill !" Taunt : *Vizier sharpens his blade then points at a direction then makes a death treaten Joke : *Viziers urns is so heavy that it makes him fall and spin for some time Category:Custom champions